


Maid To Order

by aphamericanhero



Series: For aph-hannah [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poor Alfred, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphamericanhero/pseuds/aphamericanhero
Summary: Alfred did NOT sign up for this





	Maid To Order

Alfred did NOT sign up for this. 

Well, technically he _did_ fill out the application to work for some rich “Arthur Kirkland” but this was ridiculous. He would’ve quit if he didn’t _desperately_ need the money.

On day one, his boss- no _master_ gave him a rather revealing maid’s uniform to wear. Alfred refused, but Arthur insisted, saying he’d dock his pay significantly if he didn’t. Alfred reluctantly agreed, since he needed the money. It didn’t help that he often had to bend down to clean, which showed off his _assets._ His creepy boss read a book the whole time, but Alfred knew he was watching him. That alone was enough to make him quit, but he really needed that money. 

“Alfred, love, be a dear and get me a cuppa will you?” 

“Yes master, right away.” Alfred’s face took it’s now familiar red hue as he approached Arthur and took his empty tea cup, feeling the eyes on him as he walked away. Normally he liked the attention, but this was too much. 

A tsk. “Hurry Alfred, I have things for you to do.” 

Alfred sighed. Fantastic. Arthur was feeling especially domineering today. 

Alfred mixed his Master’s tea, wondering how he got himself in this mess. Well, to be fair, it wasn’t all bad. When Arthur was in a particularly good mood they sat and watched television together, and had a nice chat. Alfred had to give it to him, Arthur was a pretty humorous guy when he wanted to be. 

Alfred brought out the tea, presenting it to the Brit. Arthur took a sip, then spit it out all over Alfred, wiping his mouth in disgust. 

“What in the world did you do to this tea?” 

I microwaved the water- 

“You complete git! Why in the world would you do that! I told you on day one! If you’re making my tea, never _ever_ microwave the water! It ruins the taste!” Arthur poured the rest of the tea on the floor. “Now go back in there and make me a proper cuppa, and hurry up! And when you’re done, come clean this up. I don’t want it ruining my floor.” 

Other days, Arthur made Alfred feel like the biggest mess-up in the world. 

The next day, Alfred woke up with a chain around his neck. Arthur soon walked in, swinging the key around his finger. 

“You messed up yesterday my dear Alfred~ now you need to be punished.” 

Alfred was beyond nervous. When he tried to speak, his mouth was covered by Arthur’s hand. 

“Ah-ha-ha! Don’t speak unless spoken to love~” Arthur yanked Alfred’s chain and kissed him too quickly for him to respond. “Been wanting to do that for ages. Now up-up-up! Get dressed. I’ll be waiting~” 

Alfred was to the point of crying. This was madness! He had died and gone to Hell, for sure. He kept a straight face and dressed, knowing the sooner this was over, the better. _just think of the money Alfred._

Alfred stepped out, approaching Arthur and bowing his head slightly. 

“Now Alfred, I seemed to have spilled tea everywhere. Do you mind cleaning it up for me?” Alfred nodded, bending down to clean up the spilled beverage. He let out a yelp and reddened when his butt was smacked. Neverless, he continued to wipe up the tea, throwing away the paper towel after he finished. 

Arthur continued to order him around, and most of the things Arthur did was bearable. But the kitchen, that was the worst. The whole time he was cleaning, Arthur was practically on top of him, kissing his neck, his ears, putting his hands on his hips, and even pressing against him. He wasn’t afraid to leave huge hickeys on his neck either. Alfred was completely embarrassed. Mortified. 

When Arthur finally released him, Alfred was beyond his limit. He wasn’t even sure if he could do this anymore. But he really needed that money, and Arthur hadn’t paid him yet. Alfred bit his lip, trying to go to sleep. _For the money Alfred, for the money……_


End file.
